Gérard Blitz - Krishnamurti : son enfance, son éducation
GÉRARD BLITZ Krishnamurti son enfance, son éducation Extrait du N° 9 de la revue Les Carnets du Yoga, (Septembre 1979). right|127px La vie de Krishnamurti apparaît comme une expérience spirituelle, unique, prédestinée. Son enfance, son éducation, son initiation sont malheureusement restés longtemps des inconnues pour le grand public. Le voile qui couvrait cette période intéressante vient enfin d'être levé. Un livre, « Krishnamurti, the years of awakening » (« Krishnamurti, les années de l'éveil »), vient de paraître en Inde. Il relate en détail l'avènement, l'éducation, l'initiation de Krishnamurti. Krishnaji (c'est ainsi que l'on nomme Krishnamurti familièrement, « ji » étant une marque de respect et d'affection) a pleinement approuvé ce projet. Mary Lutyens, l'auteur, était, elle, particulièrement bien placée pour l'écrire : ses parents avaient été très proches de Krishnaji durant la période en question. Krishnaji a lui-même bien voulu m'autoriser à publier des extraits du livre dans les « Carnets du Yoga » et Mary Lutyens était ravie de nous accorder son autorisation. Quant à l'éditeur John Murray, que nous remercions également ici, il n'a fait aucune objection. Les extraits que nous publions dans le courant de cet article ont été traduits de l'anglais, grâce à la collaboration de notre amie Tara Michael. Jiddu Krishnamurti est né le 11 mai 1895 dans la petite ville de Madanapalle à 250 km au nord de Madras. Ses parents étaient des Brahmanes parlant la langue Télougou. Son père, Narianah, était fonctionnaire de l’administration fiscale. Krishnaji était le huitième enfant d’une lignée de onze. Six seulement survécurent. Son jeune frère, Nityananda, de 3 ans son cadet, fut son compagnon de jeux et partagea ensuite avec lui la période initiatique de sa vie. La mère de Krishnaji, Sanjivamma, mourût lorsqu’il avait dix ans. Après la mort de sa femme, Narianah prit une retraite anticipée et écrivit alors à Annie Besant, Présidente de la Société Théosophique, pour lui demander un emploi. Ce fut finalement le 23 janvier 1909 que Krishnaji, qui avait alors 14 ans, arriva à Adyar (Madras) à la Société Théosophique. Son destin se nouait. La Société Théosophique avait été fondée aux U.S.A. en 1875 par le Colonel Henry Steel Olcott, un vétéran de la guerre civile, passionné de spiritualisme et par Héléna Blavatsky, connue pour ses dons de voyance et ses pouvoirs occultes. La Société Théosophique avait trois objets : 1) Former un amalgame de fraternité universelle sans distinction de race, de croyance, de sexe, de caste ou de couleur. 2) Encourager l’étude comparée des religions, de la philosophie et de la Science. 3) Étudier les lois inexpliquées de la nature et les pouvoirs latents dans l’homme. En 1882, le siège de la Société fut transporté des U.S.A. à Adyar. De là, la Théosophie se répandit très vite dans le monde. Olcott avait 50 ans et était Président. Héléna Blavatsky, d’un an son aînée, était l’inspiratrice du mouvement surtout du point de vue ésotérique. C’est après deux ans d’adhésion que les membres de la Société Théosophique pouvaient adhérer à la section ésotérique. Héléna Blavatsky, qui avait vécu au Népal, prétendait avoir connu au Thibet deux maîtres, Morya et Kuthumi. La Société Théosophique fut placée sous la protection occulte de ces deux maîtres. Mais la hiérarchie d’êtres glorieux, plaçait au-dessus de ces deux maîtres, le Seigneur Maitreya « Celui qui enseigne le monde » représenté par le Christ en Occident et par le Bodhisattva en Orient (à ne pas confondre avec le Bouddha qui d’après les Théosophes était une entité supérieure). Trois semaines après l’arrivée de Krishnaji apparaît à Adyar, le personnage central qui allait devenir son instructeur et jouer dans sa vie un rôle considérable : C. W. Leadbeater. Celui-ci tout d’abord curé en Angleterre, versé dans les sciences occultes, devint l’élève privilégié d’Héléna Blavatsky. Il la suivit en Inde, y développa ses pouvoirs psychiques, puis se rendit à Ceylan où il séjourna cinq ans et devint bouddhiste. Il rencontra ensuite Annie Besant, chez Héléna Blavatsky, un an avant la mort de celle-ci. Leurs énergies associées et complémentaires furent par la suite à la base de l’extraordinaire développement de la Société Théosophique dans le monde. Leadbeater s’installe donc à Adyar, le 10 février 1909. Krishnaji y est arrivé trois semaines auparavant. Un jour, à la plage d’Adyar, Leadbeater rencontre Krishnaji. Visionnaire, il prédit aussitôt à son entourage l’avenir exceptionnel de ce jeune garçon qu’il désigne comme le futur véhicule du Seigneur Maitreya. Leadbeater prodigue dès lors à Krishnaji et à son frère Nitya une initiation intensive. Krishnaji décrit en détail ses expériences initiatiques dans ses lettres à Annie Besant qui se trouve en Angleterre à cette époque. En janvier 1911 paraît à Adyar un magazine trimestriel « la Voix de l’Étoile ». Krishnaji en est l’éditorialiste. Il a 16 ans. Ses textes parus sous le « pseudonyme d’Alcyone connaissent un grand retentissement. Les a-t-il écrit lui-même ? Ont-ils été révisés ou influencés par Leadbeater ? Personne ne le saura. Un recueil paraît, « Aux pieds du Maître », traduit en 22 langues. Krishnaji part, avec Annie Besant et son jeune frère Nitya, en Angleterre et en France. Ils reviennent à Adyar à la fin de l’année. Krishnaji devient alors, à 16 ans, responsable de « l’Ordre de l’Étoile d’Orient ». Les gens y adhèrent de partout. Le 28 décembre se tient à Bénarès, la Convention Annuelle de la Société Théosophique. Krishnaji est présent pour remettre quelques certificats d’adhésion aux nouveaux membres. Il irradie. De lui se dégage une force prodigieuse. Les gens, en provenance des Etats-Unis, d’Europe, se prosternent, pleurent. L’émotion est à son comble. Son frère, Nitya, se jette à ses pieds. Le 28 décembre devient, désormais, un jour sacré qui sera célébré chaque année, comme jour anniversaire de cet événement. Krishnaji et son frère s’établissent alors en Europe et poursuivent leurs études à Oxford, à la Sorbonne. Le jour anniversaire de sa majorité en 1913, il écrit une lettre à Annie Besant où apparaît pour la première fois son souci d’indépendance. Ma chère Mère, Le 25 de ce mois de mai j’atteindrai ma majorité. Permettez que je vous remercie pour tout l’amour que vous m’avez témoigné depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois à Madras en 1909. Je sais que le seul remerciement que vous souhaitez est que je sois aussi serviable pour les autres que vous l’avez été pour moi. Je n’oublierai jamais ceci, maintenant que je suis en âge d'agir suivant ma propre volonté en dehors de votre tutelle. Bien que je sois maintenant mon propre maître, je serai toujours votre fils dévoué. Krishna ». La grande guerre 14-18 est passée. Krishnaji et son frère vivent à Paris, 21, avenue Montaigne puis 4, rue du Colonel Renard. La personnalité indépendante de Krishnaji se manifeste de plus en plus. Le 25 août 1920, il écrit à Annie Besant. Je veux juste vous écrire pour votre anniversaire (ses soixante-treize ans en octobre). Il y aura des millions de gens qui vous écriront de tous les coins du monde et vous enverront leur amour et leur dévotion et je vous assure, Mère, bien que je ne sois pas capable d'exprimer mes sentiments dans un langage fleuri j’ai un amour et une dévotion profonde pour votre personne. Je vais rester ici jusqu’à la fin de ce mois puis j’irai à Londres quelques jours voir Raja, etc... Ensuite, je reviendrai à Paris... Je veux aller à la Sorbonne, maintenant que je puis comprendre et lire le français facilement, et me mettre à la philosophie. J’ai une soif folle de m’instruire et je veux étudier très intensément pendant les deux ou trois années qui viennent. Si je puis dire, mon éducation a été quelque peu négligée et je veux corriger cette déficience... Je veux recevoir tout ce que l’Occident peut donner puis tourner mon visage vers l’Inde où je suis sûr que je dois œuvrer. J’espère que je ne vous ennuie pas avec tous mes projets... mon amour et ma dévotion sont toujours à votre disposition. En 1921, la Convention Annuelle de la Société Théosophique a lieu à Paris, au théâtre des Champs-Elysées. Krishnaji préside avec Annie Besant. Il fait grosse impression, parle couramment le français. Il propose de renoncer à tous les rituels, à toutes les cérémonies. L’éditorial suivant dans « la Voix de l’Étoile » s’intitule : « Un mental ouvert est essentiel si nous voulons comprendre la Vérité ». Sa personnalité, son enseignement dorénavant se dessinent, se précisent. On peut dire qu’une période initiale de la vie de Krishnamurti se termine. La grande coupure de 10 ans, occasionnée par la guerre, prend fin. Krishnaji rentre en Inde pour peu de temps, puis se rend à Sydney, en Australie, rejoindre Leadbeater qui y réside depuis six ans. Ce dernier est maintenant Évêque de l’Église Catholique Libérale, mais n’en poursuit pas moins ses expériences initiatiques et occultes avec ses élèves. Il met à nouveau Krishnaji en contact avec les Maîtres Thibétains, ses guides occultes. Puis Krishnaji et son frère Nitya s’embarquent pour la Californie dans l’intention de s’y installer. Ils choisissent comme lieu de résidence, Ojaï, dans une charmante petite vallée, à l’entrée du désert californien. Krishnaji, porteur du message du Maître thibétain Kuthumi que Leadbeater lui a remis, y fera une grande expérience initiatique, dont il fait lui-même le récit suivant : Avec cette idée claire en tête je devais diriger et maîtriser les autres corps pour les faire agir et penser identiquement au noble plan spirituel. Pendant cette période de moins de trois semaines, je me concentrai pour garder à l’esprit l’image du Seigneur Maitreya pendant la journée entière, et j’y parvins sans difficulté. Je me rendis compte que je devenais plus calme et plus serein. Mon regard sur la vie était complètement changé. Puis, le 17 août, j’éprouvai une douleur aiguë dans la nuque et je dus réduire ma méditation à quinze minutes. La douleur au lieu de se calmer, comme je l’avais espéré, devint pire. Le point culminant atteint le 19. Je ne pouvais plus ni penser, ni faire quoi que ce soit, et mes amis me forcèrent à me retirer au lit. Alors je devins presque inconscient et pourtant je me rendais bien compte de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je revenais à moi-même vers midi chaque jour. Le premier jour pendant que j’étais dans cet état et plus conscient des choses autour de moi, j’eus la première expérience tout-à-fait extraordinaire. Il y avait un homme qui réparait la route ; cet homme était moi-même ; la pioche qu'il tenait était moi-même ; la pierre même qu’il était en train de casser était une portion de moi-même ; le brin d’herbe tendre était mon propre être, et l’arbre à côté de l’homme était moi-même. Je pouvais presque sentir et penser comme le cantonnier, et je pouvais sentir le vent passant à travers l’arbre, et je pouvais sentir la petite fourmi sur le brin d’herbe. Les oiseaux, la poussière et même les bruits faisaient partis de moi. Juste à ce moment-là il y eut une voiture passant à quelque distance : j’étais le conducteur, le moteur et les pneus ; tandis que la voiture s’éloignait de moi, je m’éloignai de moi-même. J’étais en chaque chose, ou plutôt chaque chose était en moi, animée ou inanimée, la montagne, le vert, et tout ce qui respirait. Pendant toute la journée je demeurai dans cet état heureux. Je ne pouvais rien manger, et à nouveau vers six heures, je commençai à me défaire du corps physique, et naturellement le physique élémentaire [1] faisait ce qu’il voulait ; j’étais semi-conscient. Le matin du jour suivant (le 20) se passa presque de la même façon que la veille, et je ne pouvais pas supporter trop de gens dans la chambre. Je pouvais les sentir d’une manière assez curieuse et leurs vibrations me portaient sur les nerfs. Ce soir-là vers six heures à nouveau je me sentis pire que jamais. Je voulais que personne ne soit près de moi ni ne me touche. Je me sentais extrêmement fatigué et faible. Je crois que je pleurai rien que d’épuisement et par manque de maîtrise physique. Ma tête me faisait mal et le sommet en était douloureux comme si de nombreuses aiguilles y étaient enfoncées. Pendant que j'étais dans cet état, je sentis que le lit dans lequel j’étais couché, le même que le jour précédent, était sale et dégoûtant au-delà de ce qu’on peut imaginer et que je ne pouvais pas y rester couché. Depuis que j’ai quitté l’Australie, je n’ai cessé de penser et de réfléchir au message que le Maître K. H. m’a donné quand j'y étais. Je voulais bien sûr accomplir ces ordres dès que possible, et dans une certaine mesure incertain quant à la meilleure méthode d’atteindre les idéals qui étaient placés devant moi. Je crois que je n’ai pas passé un seul jour sans y consacrer quelque pensée, mais j'ai honte de l’avouer, tout-à-fait selon le hasard des circonstances et avec pas mal d’insouciance. Mais le message du Maître demeurait sans cesse à l'arrière-plan de mon esprit. Eh bien, depuis le 3 août, j’ai médité régulièrement pendant trente minutes environ chaque matin. J’ai pu, à mon grand étonnement, me concentrer avec une facilité remarquable, et dans l'espace de quelques jours j’ai commencé à voir distinctement en quoi j'avais failli et en quoi j’étais présentement déficient ou dans l’erreur. Immédiatement, je me suis mis à la tâche, consciemment, pour annihiler les accumulations fautives des années passées. De la même façon délibérée, je me suis mis à chercher des méthodes et des moyens de réaliser mon but. D'abord, je compris que je devais harmoniser tous mes autres corps au diapason du plan Bouddhique (le plus haut niveau de conscience), et que pour mener à bien cette jonction heureuse, je devais découvrir ce qui manquait à mon ego sur le plan Bouddhique. Pour harmoniser les différents corps je devais les maintenir dans une séquence de vibration égale à celle du plan Bouddhique, et pour arriver à cela, je dus trouver quel était l’intérêt vital de ce plan de conscience. Avec une facilité qui m’étonna plutôt, je découvris que l'intérêt principal sur ce plan élevé était de servir le Seigneur Maitreya et les Maîtres. Tout-à-coup, je me retrouvai assis sur le sol et Nitya et Rosalind me demandaient de rentrer dans mon lit. Je leur demandai de ne pas me toucher et leur criai que le lit n’était pas propre. Je continuai de la sorte pendant quelque temps jusqu’à ce que finalement je sortis sur la véranda et m’assis quelques instants épuisé et légèrement plus calme. Je commençai à revenir à moi-même et à la fin, M. Warrington me demanda d’aller sous le poivrier proche de la maison. Là, je m’assis, jambes croisées dans la posture de méditation. Quand je fus resté assis ainsi pendant un certain temps, je me sentis sortir de mon corps, je me vis assis avec les tendres feuilles délicates de l’arbre au-dessus de moi. J’étais tourné vers l’Est. En face de moi il y avait mon corps et au-dessus de ma tête je vis l’Etoile, brillante et claire. Je pus alors sentir les vibrations du Bouddha ; je contemplai le Seigneur Maitreya et Maître K. H., j’étais si heureux, calme et en paix. Je pouvais encore voir mon corps et j’évoluai près de lui. Il y avait un calme si profond aussi bien dans l’atmosphère qu’en moi, le calme du fond d’un lac profond et insondable. Comme le lac, j'éprouvai que mon corps physique, avec son mental et ses émotions, pouvait se rider à la surface, mais que rien, non vraiment rien ne pouvait perturber le calme de mon âme. La présence des Êtres puissants demeura avec moi pendant quelque temps et puis ils partirent. J’étais suprêmement heureux, car j’avais vu. Rien ne pouvait plus être pareil. J’avais bu aux eaux limpides et pures de la source de la fontaine de vie et ma soif était apaisée. Plus jamais je ne pouvais avoir soif, plus jamais je ne pouvais être dans les ténèbres complètes ; j’ai vu la Lumière glorieuse et guérissante. La fontaine de Vérité m’a été révélée et l'obscurité a été dissipée. L’Amour dans toute sa gloire a enivré mon cœ mon cœur ne peut jamais se fermer. J’ai bu à la fontaine de Joie et de Beauté éternelle, je suis ivre de Dieu. : 1. ↑ La partie du corps qui contrôle ses fonctions instinctives et purement physiques quand la conscience supérieure se retire. Elle est à un stade d'évolution inférieur et a besoin d'être guidée. Le processus de transformation intérieure auquel Krishnaji s’abandonnait, modifiait sa vision du monde. Le 9 février 1927, il écrivait à Leadbeater : Je connais ma destinée et mon œuvre. Je sais avec certitude et par une connaissance intrinsèque, que je suis en train de me fondre dans la conscience du Maître Unique et qu’il m’emplira complètement. Je sens et aussi je sais que ma coupe est presque pleine à déborder et qu’elle va déborder bientôt. Jusque-là je dois attendre en paix, et avec une patience ardente... J’aspire à rendre et je rendrai tous les êtres heureux. Simultanément, il écrivait à Annie Besant, à la même époque : De plus en plus je suis certain que je suis le Maître et mon esprit et ma conscience ont changé. Je pense que Raja sera capable de vous expliquer. Mon œuvre et ma vie sont décidées. J’ai atteint mon but. Vous ne devez jamais douter ni penser que je vous en aimerai moins pour cela. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur... Oh! Mère, le temps est venu maintenant de l’accomplissement d’innombrables vies. Krishnaji se rend alors fréquemment en Hollande où de grandes réunions publiques ont lieu. Le 2 août 1928, le titre de sa conférence est : « Qui nous apporte la Vérité ? ». Pour la première fois, Krishnaji allait donner une réponse publique à la question que chacun se posait : croyait-il encore dans le pouvoir des Maîtres et de la hiérarchie occulte ? Voici ce qu’il dit : Quand j'étais un petit garçon (dit-il), j’avais fréquemment des visions de Sri Krishna, avec la flûte, tel qu’il est décrit par les Hindous, parce que ma mère était une adoratrice de Sri Krishna... Quand je devins grand et que je rencontrai l’Évêque Leadbeater et la Société Théosophique, je me mis à voir le Maître K. H. — à nouveau sous la forme qui m’était représentée, la réalité de leur point de vue — et par conséquent le Maître K. H. était pour moi le but ultime. Par la suite, avec le temps, je commençai à voir le Seigneur Maitreya. Cela était il y a deux ans et je le voyai constamment, sous la forme qu’on m’avait proposée... Maintenant récemment, c’est le Bouddha que je me suis mis à contempler, et c’est ma joie et ma gloire que d’être avec Lui. On m’a demandé qu’est-ce que j’entends par « le Bien-Aimé ». Je vais vous donner un sens, une explication, que vous pouvez interpréter comme il vous plaira. Pour moi, le Bien-Aimé, c’est tous ceux-là — c’est Sri Krishna, c’est le Maître K. H., c’est le Seigneur Maitreya, c’est le Bouddha, et pourtant c’est au-delà de toutes ces formes. Qu’importe le nom que vous lui donnez ?... Ce qui vous tourmente, c’est de savoir s’il y a véritablement un Maître du Monde qui s’est manifesté dans le corps d’une certaine personne, Krishnamurti. Mais dans le monde, personne ne se tourmentera sur cette question. Donc vous allez comprendre mon point de vue quand je parle du Bien-Aimé. C’est une chose malheureuse que je doive l’expliquer, mais il le faut. Je veux être aussi vague que possible, et j’espère que je l’ai été. Mon Bien-Aimé, c’est les cieux ouverts, la fleur, chaque être humain... Jusqu’à ce que je devienne capable de dire avec certitude, sans enthousiasme injustifié, et sans exagération pour convaincre les autres, que je suis un avec mon Bien-Aimé, je me suis tu. Je n’ai parlé que des vagues généralités que tout le monde voulait. Je n’ai jamais dit : je suis le Maître Universel ; mais maintenant que je sens que je suis un avec mon Bien-Aimé, je le dis, non pas afin de vous marquer mon autorité, ni afin de vous convaincre de ma grandeur, ou de la grandeur du Maître Universel ou même de la beauté de la vie, mais seulement pour éveiller en vos cœurs et en vos esprits le désir de chercher la Vérité. Si je dis, et je le dirai, que je suis un avec la Vérité, c’est parce que je le sens et je le sais. J'ai trouvé ce que je recherchais, je suis devenu unifié, de sorte que désormais il n’y aura plus de séparation, parce que mes pensées, mes désirs, mes aspirations — celles de mon moi individuel — ont été détruits... Je suis la fleur qui parfume l’air du matin. Elle ne se préoccupe pas de savoir qui est celui qui passe... Jusqu’ici vous avez dépendu des deux Protecteurs de l’Ordre (Mme Besant et Leadbeater) pour bénéficier d’une autorité, de quelqu’un d’autre qui vous dise la Vérité, tandis que la Vérité réside en vous. Dans votre propre cœur, dans votre expérience, vous découvrirez la Vérité, et c’est la seule chose qui ait de la valeur... Mon but n’est pas de provoquer des discussions sur l’autorité, ou sur les manifestations dans la personnalité de Krishnamurti, mais d’apporter les eaux qui laveront vos peines, vos tyrannies mesquines, vos limitations, pour que vous soyez libres, et que vous atteignez finalement cet océan où il n’y a pas de limitation, où se trouve le Bien-Aimé. Est-ce que cela importe vraiment dans quel verre vous buvez l’eau, tant que cette eau est capable d’étancher votre soif... Je me suis uni avec mon Bien-Aimé, et mon Bien-Aimé et moi-même allons errer ensemble à la surface de la Terre... Cela ne sert à rien de me demander qui est le Bien-Aimé. A quoi bon expliquer ? Car vous ne comprendrez pas le Bien-Aimé tant que vous ne serez pas capable de Le voir dans chaque animal, dans chaque brin d'herbe, dans chaque personne qui souffre, dans chaque individu. Plus tard, il répondit lors d’une réunion publique, à la question : « Êtes-vous le Christ ressuscité ? ». Je dis à nouveau que je n’ai pas de disciples. Chacun de vous est un disciple de la Vérité si vous comprenez la Vérité au lieu de suivre des individus... La seule manière d'atteindre la Vérité est de devenir disciple de la Vérité elle-même sans médiateur... La Vérité ne donne pas d’espérance ; elle donne la compréhension... Il n’y a pas de compréhension dans l’adoration de personnalités... Je maintiens toujours que toutes les cérémonies sont inutiles pour la croissance spirituelle. Si vous voulez chercher la Vérité vous devez sortir, aller très loin des limitations de l’esprit et du cœur humain et là la découvrir — et cette Vérité est en vous-même. N’est-ce pas bien plus simple de faire de la Vie elle-même le but — la Vie elle-même le guide, le Maître et le Dieu — plutôt que d’avoir des médiateurs, des gourous, qui doivent inévitablement faire descendre la Vérité d’un degré, et par conséquent la trahir ?... Je dis que la libération peut être atteinte à n’importe quel stade d’évolution par un homme qui comprend, et que d’adorer les étapes comme vous le faîtes, n’est pas essentiel... Ne me citez pas par la suite comme une autorité. Je refuse d’être votre béquille. Je ne vais pas me laisser amener dans une cage pour y être adoré. Quand vous apportez l’air pur de la montagne et que vous l'enfermez dans une petite chambre, la pureté de cet air disparaît et il devient stagnant... Comme je suis libre, comme j’ai trouvé cette Vérité, qui est sans limites, sans commencement et sans fin, je ne me laisserai pas conditionner par vous... Je n’ai jamais dit qu’il n’y pas de Dieu. J’ai dit qu'il n’y a pas de Dieu qu’en tant qu’il se manifeste en vous... Mais je ne vais pas utiliser le mot Dieu... Je préfère appeler cela la Vie. Bien sûr il n’y a ni bien ni mal. Le bien est ce dont vous n’avez pas peur ; le mal est ce dont vous avez peur. Donc, si vous détruisez la peur, vous êtes spirituellement comblés... Quand vous êtes amoureux de la vie, et que vous placez cet amour avant toutes choses, et que vous jugez par cet amour, et non par vos peurs, alors cette stagnation que vous appelez moralité disparaîtra. Je ne m’intéresse pas aux sociétés, aux religions, aux dogmes, mais je m’intéresse à la vie parce que je suis la Vie... Ami ne te soucie pas de savoir qui je suis ; tu ne le sauras jamais... Si je dis que je suis le Christ, vous allez créer une autre autorité. Si je dis que je ne le suis pas, vous allez aussi créer une autre autorité. Pensez-vous que la Vérité ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce que vous croyez que je suis ? Vous ne vous occupez pas de la Vérité mais vous vous occupez du vase qui contient la Vérité. Vous ne voulez pas boire les eaux, mais vous voulez trouver qui a façonné le vase qui contient les eaux... Buvez l’eau, si l’eau est claire : je vous dis que j’ai cette eau claire ; j’ai ce baume qui purifiera, qui guérira grandement ; vous me demandez : Qui êtes-vous ? Je suis toutes choses puisque je suis la Vie. Il mit fin à la Convention avec ces paroles : « De nombreux milliers de gens ont été présents à ces rassemblements et que ne pourraient-ils accomplir dans le monde s’ils avaient tous compris ! Ils pourraient changer la face de la terre demain ». Il dit à l’homme de Reuter qui faisait un compte-rendu des rencontres que ni Bouddha ni le Christ n’avait prétendu à la divinité ni voulu fonder une religion : c’était leurs disciples qui l’avaient fait après leur mort. On s’achemine donc inexorablement vers la grande rupture entre Krishnamurti et la Société Théosophique. C’est le 2 août 1929, à Ommen en Hollande, il y a donc très exactement cinquante ans, que Krishnaji prononce le discours historique annonçant la dissolution de l’Ordre de l’Étoile et ceci, en la présence d’Annie Besant. « Nous allons parler ce matin de la dissolution de l’Ordre de l’Étoile. Beaucoup seront enchantés, et d’autres seront tristes. Il ne s’agit pas de se réjouir ni d’être triste, parce que cela est inévitable, comme je vais l’expliquer. J’affirme que la Vérité est une terre sans chemins, et vous ne pouvez l’approcher par aucun chemin quel qu’il soit, par aucune religion, par aucune secte. Tel est mon point de vue, et j’y adhère absolument et inconditionnellement. La Vérité étant sans limites, inconditionnée, inapprochable par quelque voie que ce soit, ne peut pas être organisée ; et aucune organisation ne doit être formée pour guider ou contraindre les gens le long d’une voie particulière. Si vous comprenez cela tout d’abord, vous verrez combien il est impossible d’organiser une croyance. Une croyance est seulement une affaire individuelle, et on ne peut pas et ne doit pas l’organiser. Si vous le faîtes, cela devient mort, cristallisé ; cela devient une croyance, une secte, une religion, à imposer aux autres. C’est ce que chacun dans le monde tente de faire. La Vérité est rendue étroite et l'on en fait un jouet pour ceux qui sont faibles, pour ceux qui sont seulement temporairement insatisfaits. La Vérité ne peut pas être amenée à la portée des gens, au contraire, c’est l’individu qui doit faire effort pour s’élever jusqu’à elle. On ne peut pas amener le sommet de la montagne dans la vallée... Telle est donc la première raison, de mon point de vue, qui justifie la dissolution de l’Ordre de l’Étoile. En dépit de cela, vous formerez probablement d’autres Ordres, vous continuerez à appartenir à d’autres organisations pour la recherche de la Vérité. Je ne veux pas appartenir à aucune organisation de nature spirituelle ; je vous prie de le comprendre... Si une organisation est créée dans ce but, elle devient une béquille, une faiblesse, un lien, et elle rend l’individu infirme, et l’empêche de croître, l’empêche d’établir sa réalité unique, qui réside dans la découverte pour lui-même de cette Vérité absolue et inconditionnée. Voilà donc une autre raison qui m’a décidé, puisque je me trouve être la tête de l’Ordre, à le dissoudre. Cela n’est pas un acte magnifique, parce que je ne veux pas de disciple, et quand je dis cela, j’entends le dire vraiment et j’y suis déterminé. Dès que vous vous mettez à suivre quelqu’un vous cessez de suivre la Vérité. Peu m’importe que vous fassiez attention à ce que je dis ou non. Je veux accomplir une certaine tâche dans le monde et je vais le faire avec une concentration inébranlable. Je ne suis préoccupé que d’une seule chose essentielle : libérer l’homme. Je désire le libérer de toutes les cages, de toutes les craintes, et non pas fonder des religions, de nouvelles sectes ; ni établir de nouvelles théories et de nouvelles philosophies. Alors vous me demanderez naturellement pourquoi je m’en vais de par le monde, en parlant continuellement. Je vais vous dire pour quelle raison je fais cela ; non pas parce que je désire qu’on me suive, non pas parce que je désire un groupe particulier, de disciples particuliers (combien les hommes aiment à se différencier de leurs prochains, quel que soit le ridicule, l’absurde et la trivialité de ces distinctions ! Je ne veux pas encourager cette absurdité). Je n’ai pas de disciples, pas d’apôtres, ni sur terre ni dans le royaume de la spiritualité. Ce n'est pas non plus l’appât de l’argent, ni le désir de mener une vie confortable, qui m’attire. Si je voulais mener une vie confortable je ne viendrais pas à un rassemblement ou ne vivrais pas dans un pays humide ! Je m’exprime franchement parce que je veux mettre cela au point une fois pour toutes. Je ne veux plus de ces discussions puériles, année après année. Un reporter journaliste, qui m’a interrogé, a considéré comme un acte magnifique de dissoudre une organisation qui comprenait des milliers et des milliers de membres. Pour lui c’était un acte grandiose car il me dit ; « Que ferez-vous ensuite, comment vivrez-vous ? Vous n’aurez plus de disciples, les gens ne vous écouteront plus ». S’il y a seulement cinq personnes qui écoutent et qui vivront, qui auront leur visage tourné vers l’éternité, cela sera suffisant. A quoi cela sert-il d’avoir des milliers qui ne comprennent pas, et qui sont pleinement embaumés dans les préjugés, qui ne veulent pas le nouveau, mais qui modifieraient plutôt le nouveau de manière à l’adapter à leur propre moi stérile et stagnant ?... Parce que je suis libre, inconditionné, entier, que je ne suis pas la partie, le relatif mais la Vérité toute entière qui est éternelle, je désire que ceux qui cherchent à me comprendre soient libres, qu’ils ne me suivent pas, qu’ils ne fassent pas de moi une cage qui deviendra une religion, une secte. Ils doivent au contraire être libres de toute crainte — des craintes de la religion, des craintes du salut, des craintes de la spiritualité, des craintes de l’amour, des craintes de la mort, des craintes de la vie elle-même. Comme un artiste peint un tableau parce qu’il prend plaisir à cette peinture, parce que c’est son mode d’expression de lui-même, sa gloire, son agrément, de même j’agis ainsi et non pas parce que je veux quoi que ce soit de quiconque. Vous êtes habitués à l’autorité, ou à l’atmosphère d’autorité qui, pensez-vous, vous mènera à la spiritualité. Vous pensez et espérez qu’un autre peut, par ses pouvoirs extraordinaires — un miracle — vous transporter vers ce règne de liberté éternelle qui est le Bonheur. Toute votre attitude dans la vie est fondée sur cette autorité. Vous m’avez écouté pendant trois ans maintenant, sans qu’aucun changement ne s’opère excepté chez quelques-uns. Maintenant, analysez ce que je suis en train de dire, soyez critique, de manière à pouvoir comprendre profondément, fondamentalement... Pendant dix-huit ans vous vous êtes préparés à cet événement, à la venue du Maître du monde. Pendant dix-huit ans vous avez organisé, vous avez cherché quelqu’un qui donnerait une nouvelle joie à vos cœurs et à vos esprits, qui transformerait votre vie toute entière, qui vous donnerait une nouvelle compréhension ; quelqu’un qui vous élèverait à un nouveau plan d’existence, qui vous donnerait un encouragement nouveau, qui vous rendrait libres — et maintenant voyez ce qui se passe ! Réfléchissez, raisonnez en vous-mêmes, et découvrez en quoi cette croyance vous a rendu différents — non pas par la différence superficielle de porter un insigne, ce qui est banal, insignifiant. En quoi une telle croyance a-t-elle balayé toutes les choses inessentielles de votre vie ? Cela est le seul critère pour juger : en quoi êtes-vous plus libres, plus grands, plus dangereux pour toute société qui est basée sur le faux et en quoi les membres de cette organisation de l’Étoile sont-ils devenus différents ?... Vous dépendez tous pour votre spiritualité de quelqu’un d’autre, pour votre bonheur de quelqu’un d’autre, pour votre illumination de quelqu’un d’autre... Quand je dis regardez en vous-mêmes pour l’illumination, pour la gloire, pour la purification, et pour l’incorruptibilité du soi, par un de vous n’a envie de le faire. Il y en a peut-être quelques-uns, mais très très peu. Donc pourquoi avoir une organisation ? Personne de l’extérieur ne peut vous rendre libres : ni l’adoration organisée, ni l’immolation de votre être à une cause, ne peut vous rendre libre ; ni de vous constituer en une organisation, ni de vous jeter dans le travail, ne peut vous rendre libres. Vous pouvez utiliser une machine à écrire pour taper vos lettres, mais vous ne la placez pas sur un autel pour l’adorer. Mais c’est cela que vous faîtes quand les organisations deviennent votre souci primordial. « Combien de membres y a-t-il ? ». Telle est la première question que me demandent tous les journalistes. « Combien de disciples avez-vous ? Par leur nombre nous allons juger si ce que vous dîtes est vrai ou faux ». Je ne sais combien ils sont. Cela ne me regarde pas. S’il n’y avait même qu'un seul homme libéré, cela serait suffisant... Derechef, vous avez cette idée que seulement certaines personnes détiennent la clef du Royaume du Bonheur. Personne ne la détient. Personne n’a l’autorité de détenir cette clef. Cette clef est votre propre moi, et dans le développement et la purification du moi et dans l’incorruptibilité du soi seul est le royaume de l’Eternité... Vous êtes habitués à ce qu’on vous dise jusqu’où vous avez avancé, quel est votre statut spirituel. Comme c’est enfantin ! Qui d’autre que vous-mêmes peut vous dire si vous êtes incorruptible ?... Mais ceux qui désirent vraiment comprendre, ceux qui cherchent pour trouver ce qui est éternel, sans commencement et sans fin, marcheront ensemble avec une intensité plus grande, ils deviendront un danger pour tout ce qui est inessentiel, les non-réalités, les ombres. Et ils se concentreront, ils deviendront la flamme, parce qu’ils comprennent. C’est un tel corps que nous devons former, et c’est mon but. A cause de cette vraie amitié — que vous ne semblez pas connaître — il y aura coopération réelle de la part de chacun. Et cela non pas à cause de l’autorité, non pas à cause du salut, mais parce que vous comprenez réellement, et donc vous êtes capables de vivre dans l’éternel. Cela est plus grand que tout plaisir, que tout sacrifice. Telles sont donc quelques-unes des raisons qui m’ont fait prendre cette décision, après l’avoir soigneusement considéré pendant deux ans. Ce n’est pas le fruit d'une impulsion momentanée. Nul ne m’a persuadé de le faire — en de telles choses, personne ne peut me persuader. Pendant deux ans j’ai pensé à cela, lentement, soigneusement, patiemment et j’ai maintenant décidé de disperser l’Ordre, puisque je me trouve à sa tête. Vous pouvez former d’autres organisations et attendre quelqu’un d’autre. Cela ne me concerne pas, pas plus que ne me concerne la création de nouvelles cages, et de nouvelles décorations pour ces cages. Mon seul souci est de rendre les hommes libres, absolument, inconditionnellement libres. Les dés sont dès lors jetés. L’enseignement original de Krishnamurti prendra son essor, irrésistiblement. De plus en plus intensément il éclairera la conscience des hommes. Gérard BLITZ Juillet 1979. Krishnamurti : « The years of Awakening » par Mary Lutyens Publié par : Krishnamurti Foundation India Vasanta Vihar, 4-A, Greenways Road, Madras 600 028. Blitz